Caught Blue-Handed
"Caught Blue-Handed" is the first segment of the twenty-first episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on July 20, 2012. Summary After Donny and Glo-Bo finish finger-painting an "elephant eating blueberries", a mysterious blue rash infects all the toys in the clinic and Doc needs to figure out about what is causing it. Recap Doc sees Donny outside painting a picture. He shows her and explains that he made an elephant eating blueberries. Then he gets up to go show their parents. Doc brings the toys to life as she greets Lambie. Glo-Bo says hello to all of the toys outside as Chilly beings to worry he'll melt. Glo-Bo then proceeds to hug him, then tries to say hi to Hermie but he scurries away instead. When Chilly turns around Lambie sees a bunch of blue spots on his back! This makes Chilly panic and Doc tells him they are not normal. Stuffy is shocked since usually nothing is wrong with Chilly. Doc asks him to calm down and she takes him inside for a checkup. He's very nervous since he's never actually had one before, since nothing has ever really been wrong... Inside, Hallie greets them before she gives a checkup and she asks Chilly if he feels weird, or different but he can't think of anything. Doc then has a diagnosis and says he has a case of Mystery Pox! Doc explains that even she doesn't know what Mystery Pox is when Squeakers comes in. He has mystery pox too! Surfur Girl is on Buddy and he rolls in seconds later. Chilly faints, Hallie catches him, and Doc asks to see her hands and she notices that the mystery pox are on Hallie now that she's touched Chilly. Lambie feels he needs a cuddle, but before she can hug him, Doc stops her and tells her that if Lambie was to cuddle with Chilly, she'd get the mystery pox too. Doc then bans her cuddles until they can figure out what's going on. Hallie is going to make sure Lambie won't cuddle anybody and Doc tries to figure out how the pox spreaded. She then explains germs when Stuffy hides and they discuss how important it is to wash hands. Doc makes a chart, trying to figure out the main source of the "germs". Hallie touched Chilly, who was touched by Glo-Bo. The three other toys also realize that Glo-Bo touched them too. So everyone deduces that the original germs came from Glo-Bo! Rushing outside, Doc manages to stop Glo-Bo and she explains that he's the original spreader of the germs. After she notices that he doesn't have the mystery pox, Doc then looks at Glo-Bo after he rubs his head. When Doc get them onto her hands she realizes that the mystery pox isn't germs at all. He's only been spreading paint! Glo-Bo apologizes as Doc tells him its very important to wash your hands so that you don't spread paint, or germs. Glo-Bo asks to help wash everyone off, as he feels a bit guilty considering he's started this entire thing. Hallie asks Doc if she's going to put the mystery pox into the Big Book of Boo Boo's, but Doc tells her no, she's going to rename them to Glo-Bo pox! Glo-Bo hugs Chilly again and he begins to worry that he broke a bone from such a tight hug as everybody laughs and the episode ends. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly and Buddy *Jaden Betts as Donny McStuffins *Kimberly Brooks as Surfer Girl *Jim Belushi as Glo-Bo Songs *Time for Your Checkup *Wash Your Hands Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Lambie: Hi, Doc! It's baa-eautiful to see you! :Doc: It's beautiful to see you, too, Lambie. :Chilly: Hmm. It's sunny today. I hope I don't melt. :Glo-Bo: (Gives Chilly a big hug) Chilly, my man, my main man, my snowman! You are the coolest snowman I know. It's so great to see you! :Chilly: I think I broke a bone when Glo-Bo hugged me. :Doc: But, Chilly, you don't have any bones. You're a snowman! :Lambie: Oh, Chilly, you look like you need a cuddle. :Chilly: Oh, I do, I do need a cuddle. :Doc: Lambie, wait! :Lambie: (angry) Huh? Doc, you shouldn't keep a lamb from a cuddle. :Doc: I know, but Hallie got Mystery Pox when she touched Chilly, which means it can spread from toy to toy just by touching, so if you cuddle with Chilly, you might catch mystery pox, too! :Lambie: Ohh. Is this the end of cuddles? :Doc: No. We'll figure out the mystery of Mystery Pox, but until we do, I'm ordering a cuddle ban. :Doc: The Mystery Pox are spreading sort of like germs spread from person to person. Maybe there are Mystery Pox germs, too! :Stuffy Oh, no! Not germs! Ugh. Aah! I don't want germs! Uh, what are germs again? :Doc: Germs are tiny living things that can make you sick. They can be passed from person to person when you touch someone who's sick. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Mystery Pox (later named Glo-Bo Pox) *'Toys that debut in this episode': Glo-Bo *The title is a play on the phrase "caught green-handed". *In this episode Glo-Bo calls Hermie "Mr. Crab". Gallery * Caught Blue-Handed/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Episodes about Glo Bo Category:Season 1